


Earth Gays

by Mamlaka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, they try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: A groupchat with the beautiful gays that form voltron





	1. Chapter 1

_Lance McClain added Shiro, Curtis, Adam, Keith, Rolo, Matt, Romelle, Hunk, Shay, Pidge, Allura, James, Ryan, and Veronica to the chat._

_Lance McClain named the chat_ **Earth Gays.**

_Lance McClain has changed Shiro's name to **Power bottom**_

_Lance McClain has changed Curtis' name to **Top #1**_

_Lance McClain has changed Adam's name to **Top #2**_

_Lance McClain has changed Keith's name to **Disaster gay**_

_Lance McClain has changed Rolo's name to **Keith's daddy**_

_Lance McClain has changed Matt's name to **The hot one**_

_Lance McClain has changed Romelle's name to **Blondie**_

_Lance McClain has changed  Hunk's name to **Pork chop**_

_Lance McClain has changed Shay's name to **Rocky**_

_Lance McClain has changed Pidge's name to **Tiny but hostile**_

_Lance McClain has changed Allura's to **My queen <3**_

_Lance McClain has changed James' name to **Lion eagle**_

_Lance McClain has changed Ryan's name to **Kinky mother fucker**_

_Lance McClain has changed Veronica's name to **Sister snatched**_

_Lance McClain's name has changed to **The cute one**_

 

 

**_The cute one:_** that took way longer than it shouldve 

**Power bottom:** I don't approve.

**Top #2:** eh some are accurate 

**My queen <3: **Adam is correct.

**Lion eagle:** I would like to inform u ryan and I were in the middle of something

**Gay disaster:** they were fucking

**Tiny but hostile:** u wan sum fuc?

**The hot one:** no ron 

**Pork chop:** lemme smash

**Keith's daddy:** pLeASe

**Top #1:** I have so many questions??

**Sister snatched:** don't we all.

**Power bottom:** Sometimes it's like I'm babysitting.

**Kinky Mother Fucker:** try dealing with James for as long as I have.

**lion eagle:** that was rude and unncesarety 

**Rocky:**?

**Keith's daddy:** dear lord children cover ur eyes 

**My queen <3: **why?

**Tiny but hostile:** because, my dear... 

**Tiny but hostile:** they r banging

  **Top #2:** dam this is whack 

**Disaster gay:** try being james roommate 

**Tiny but hostile:**...

**The hot one:**...

**Keith's daddy:** aNd ThEy wERe RoOMaTeS

**Pork chop:** at least one of us said it.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiny but hostile:** Help 

 **Pork chop:**?

 **Power bottom:** Are you okay?

 **The hot one:** who was it ill kick their ass

 **Rocky:** what's wrong, katie?

 **The cute one:** pidge 

 **The cute one:** pidge 

 **The cute one:** pidge 

 **The hot one:** pidge 

 **Pork chop:** pidge 

 **Keith's daddy:** pidge 

 **Lion eagle:** pidge 

 **Sister snatched:** pidge 

 **Tiny but hostile:** Allura fell alseep on my arm and now it's numb D: 

 **Lion eagle:** dude we thot u died

 **Pork chop:** don't do that ever again 

 **The hot one:** dam I was shook 

 **Tiny but hostile:** sorry I just can't feel my arm 

 **Power bottom:** We were all ready to kill someone, Pidge.

 **Top #2:** wait. James just said "thot"

 **The cute one:** r u calling me a thot? 

 **Rocky:** :o

 **Keith's daddy:** (D:

 **Disaster gay:** Bc if u r then u right 

 **Lion eagle:** well that's not what I meant but ok 

 **Top #2:** wth where's ryan and y isn't he stopping this madness

 **Power bottom:** Keith probably kicked him out

 **Sister snatched:** tru tru

 **The cute one:** y would u stop tru loaf keith :c

 **The hot one:** shame smh

 **Rocky:** I don't understand what just happened 

 **Tiny but hostile:** it's ok none of us do

 **Disaster gay:** I may have kicked him out

 **Pork chop:** dang

 **Top #2:** so rude 

 **Lion eagle:** ur so mean keith D:

 **Sister snatched:**  #keithisabully2019

 **Tiny but hostile:** #keithisabully2019

 **The hot one:** #keithisabully2019

 **Power bottom:** #keithisabully2019

 **Keith's daddy:** did shiro just agree with us 

 **Keith's daddy:** wtf is happening 

 **Sister snatched:** the world is ending 

 **Lion eagle:** I jus want ryan back :T

 **Top #2:** dang 

 


End file.
